Ruby ray of reversal
| type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = Alteration Incantation (Disruptive) | spheres2e = | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Ruby ray of reversal, also known as Nezram's ruby ray, was an arcane abjuration or alteration spell that reversed, undid, negated, circumvented, or destroyed particular magical spells, mundane hazards, or adverse situations. Effects When cast, a narrow lance of bright red light emitted from the caster's fingertips in the direction he or she pointed toward a single target. The range of the beam increased with the level of the caster but was at least 240 ft (73 m) for the newer version and 420 ft (128 m) for the older version. If the target was one of the following, then it was altered or negated as described. * Doors or containers that were locked or barred by mundane physical means, or by arcane lock or hold portal spells, were opened. * Knotted ropes, leather straps, chains, shackles, manacles, and other restricting devices or mechanisms became untied, unbuckled, unlocked, unwound, or loosened to the point of falling off. * Magical or mechanical traps were sprung. The caster had to recognize or be made aware of a trap in order to cast this spell on it. * Magical or mundane webs, viscous globs, grease, slime, or the effects of entangle and similar spells were dissipated or melted away completely up to a radius of 20 ft (6.1 m). * Petrified, polymorphed or otherwise transformed creatures were restored to their original, natural state, although the shock to their system was sometimes fatal. * Wall of force, forcecage, or similar spells could be breached by a hole centered on the point where the ruby ray touched it. The hole lasted for as long as the wall or cage and could allow objects or creatures to pass through or spells to be cast through it. The hole was 1 ft (30 cm) in diameter for the older version of this spell and twice as big for the newer version. * A magic jar spell was dispelled or reversed if the receptacle holding a soul was hit by ruby ray of reversal. * The older version of this spell also dispelled illusions upon contact. The ruby ray was blocked by solid or opaque objects and had no effect on anti-magic shells, prismatic spheres or other spells or circumstances not listed above. Only one target could be designated per casting of this spell. Components In addition to verbal and somatic components, this spell required a ruby valued at 1,000 gp or more for each casting of the spell. History This spell was invented by the famed transmuter Nezram and set down in his book Unique Mageries, which he left behind and never returned to claim. Ruby ray of reversal was later published in "Volo's Guide to All Things Magical" and became generally known to the magical community although it was rare to find it. Appendix References Category:Alteration spells Category:Abjuration spells Category:Incantation spells Category:Nezram's spells